Pick A Path Love Hina: Valentine's Day Adventure!
by Akal-Saris
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Keitaro has decided to ask Naru out on a date! Will their day together be a loving, hearfelt, romantic date, or will it end up being a slapstick comedy? You decide!


_Disclaimer:  I don't own Love Hina, any vibrating sheep of death, or Anna Miller's.  Yummy!_

Okay, this is how this story works:  It will proceed as a normal story, until you come to a choice.  Here, choose the answer you think would be best, and go on from there!  Enjoy! 

Pic-A-Path Love Hina – Valentine's Day 

The sun rose over Tokyo, revealing Hinata Inn, which looked --- as usual.

A - Beautiful

B - Impressive

C - Near-Destroyed

D - Japanese

Inside, the residents were preparing for the day's events.  Motoko, ever the disciplined kendo student, was practicing kendo on the roof.  Shinobu was making breakfast, and Kitsune was reading racing magazines.  Keitaro, meanwhile, was ---.

A - Sleeping.

B - Cleaning the Women's Bath.

C - Fantasizing about Naru.

D - All of the above.

"Mmm…Naru…Toudai…" Keitaro mumbled to himself.  Unfortunately for him, Naru was close enough to hear him.

"Baka!  What are you thinking about?!"  Naru snarled and grabbed Keitaro, twisting him around before she ---.

A - Punched him.

B - Bitch-slapped him.

C - Kissed him.

D - Hit him.  With a stick.

"Ow!  Narusegewa, that hurts!"  Keitaro rubbed his head ruefully.  "I wasn't thinking anything perverted, you know…" Naru snorted.

"When **aren't** you thinking perverted things??  Mou…fantasizing about me, especially on Valentine's Day!"  Keitaro blushed.

"Actually, um, I was wondering…Naru, would you like to ---?

A - Go on a date with me?

B - Go see an action movie?

C - Go to a love motel with me for the express purpose of having consensual intercourse?

D - Go Deep-Sea Pumpkin-Carving with me? 

Naru blinked.  

"Why Keitaro, I didn't expect…I mean, it's so sudden…well…sure, I'll go with you, but you'd better not try anything funny!"  Keitaro grinned.

"Of course not!  I wasn't thinking anything like that!  Honest!"  As Keitaro protested, Kitsune walked into the room.

"Oh, g'morning Keitaro.  Here, this is for you."  Kitsune handed Keitaro a ---.

A - Large box of expensive dark chocolates.

B - Handful of bills for the amount of sake she drank last night.

C - Pair of used panties.

D – VIBRATING SHEEP OF DEATH!!!!!! 

Keitaro accepted her present cautiously.

"Um…thanks, Kitsune.  I hope you didn't spend too much money on me…" Kitsune grinned and winked at Keitaro.

"Don't worry, I charged it all to your account.  So, going out on a date with Naru?"  Keitaro and Naru both blushed.

"No!"

"Of course not!"  Kitsune held up her hands to stop their protests.

"All right, all right, I got it.  I just thought it would be just the kind of --- thing Keitaro would want to do with you."

A - Romantic

B - Otaku

C - Kinky

D - L33T

As soon as Kitsune left, Keitaro and Naru both sighed with relief.

"Whew!  Sometimes Kitsune scares me…" Naru nodded.

"Yeah…even if she's my best friend, she's too nosey for her own good.  Wanna leave now?"  Keitaro nodded eagerly.

"Sure!"

The two of them started to leave the Inn when Su tackled Keitaro from behind.

"KEI-TA-RO!  Where ya going??"  Keitaro winced in pain as he replied.

A - "Naru and I are just going for a walk."

B - "Naru and I are going to see a movie."

C - "I'll tell you when you're older."

D - "We're hitch-hiking to Norway!  Nude! …Wanna come?"

Su shook her head.  "Cool!  I'd join you, but Sarah wants me to go see the _Rurouni Kenshin OVA_ with her!  She says it's hilarious!"  Keitaro gulped.

"Um, Su…the OVA contains huge amounts of blood and gore, and absolutely no jokes whatsoever."  Su let go of Keitaro.

"Sounds cool!  Oh, I just remembered!  I have to ---!"

A - Go build something!

B - Go eat something!

C - Go find Tama-chan! (And then eat her.)

D - Conveniently exit the fanfic!

Naru laughed as she watched Su leave.  "She's so cute…is it just me, or does Su remind you of ---?"

A - A cute, excitable monkey-girl?

B - A squirrel on crack?

C - Ed from _Cowboy Bebop_?

D - A stereotypically hyperactive young female anime character?

Keitaro agreed with Naru.

"Yeah, that must be why she's so cute!  I wish the other girls were as friendly as she is.  Um…except you, I mean."

"Hmm…Keitaro, why do I have the feeling that you're thinking of ---?"

A - Something perverted?

B - Kitsune and Motoko squeezing you the way Su does? **Rrowwwrrr**….

C - Ed from _Cowboy Bebop_?

D - Hamlet –Act V, Scene II?

"No!  Of course not Narusegewa!  You know I wouldn't think of that!!"  Naru swatted Keitaro playfully.

"I know, I was just kidding you.  I know you're not that kind of guy, Keitaro.  That's why I trust you."  Keitaro felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment, and looked around frantically for something to talk about.

"Hahah…hey, there's a restaurant!  How about we have lunch, and then go see that Kenshin movie Su was talking about?"  Naru nodded.

"Sounds good to me."  The two sat down at a small restaurant and waited.  Fairly soon, the waitress came to see them.  She was a very attractive woman, with long brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hi, welcome to Anna Miller's!  Can I get you some – oh!  Kei-kun!  Good morning!"  Keitaro stared.

"Mutsumi!  What are you doing here?"  Mutsumi smiled at him.

"Oh!  I'm working here because…hmm…I don't know, why am I working here again?"  Naru frowned at the way Keitaro was staring at Mutsumi's outfit.

"I'm more interested in why Keitaro brought me to a restaurant famous among otaku for its cute waitresses…" Keitaro sweat-dropped.

"Um, that is… ---!"

A - It looked like a nice place to eat!  Honest!

B - Force of Habit.  Apologies.

C - I'm hungry!  I want a banana!

D - Um…I don't know, why are we here again? 

Naru looked skeptical.

"I see." She turned to face Mutsumi.  "What do you recommend?"  Mutsumi smiled cheerfully.

"Everything on the menu is good, but I especially like the watermelon salads!"  Naru nodded as she looked over the menu before folding it.

"I'll have whatever Keitaro orders."  Keitaro paused.  

A - "Yakisoba please.  (Psst…the cheap ones Mutsumi!)"

B - "I'll have the Lobster and Steak.  Bill Kitsune."

C - "Plain soba noodles.  I have spontaneously decided to follow Motoko's advice and live on a strict warrior regimen!  Hu-HAH!" *chops nearby table in half*

D - "Heheheheh…mmm…Mutsumi…you look so yummy I could just eat you up for breakfast! *Drools*

Mutsumi beamed cheerfully and left.  Naru smiled at Keitaro as soon as she left.

"Wow, you actually managed to speak to her without doing anything clumsy or 'accidentally' grabbing her!"

"Hey!"

"Hahah, it's ok…I know you act that way because you like her."

"Actually…"

A - "That's not true!  I like **you** Naru!"

B - "That's not true!  I want to have sex with **you** Naru!"

C - "Yeah, I admit it.  Taking you out was just an excuse to come here and see Mutsumi in her Anna Miller's costume.  **Rrowwrr!**"

D - "I realize that whatever I say will be taken the wrong way and will upset you, so I won't even bother to explain myself or confess my undying love."

Naru stared at Keitaro in shock.

"K-Keitaro…I…I…!"  Naru stood and ran out of the restaurant as Keitaro stared.

"N-Naru!  Wait!"  Keitaro jumped up and started to chase her.  "Sorry, Mutsumi!"  

Keitaro ran out into the street.  "Where is she?  Dammit, where could she have gone?  I should go ---!"

A - Left!

B - Right!

C - Forward!

D - Insert Pointless Direction Here! 

Running as quickly as he could, Keitaro glanced down an alley and suddenly stopped.  He could see the edge of Naru's sweater from behind a dumpster.  Keitaro quickly stumbled towards the sweater.  

"Naru!  Are you all right?"  Running over, Keitaro saw Naru lying on the cement, unconscious.  '_Damn… this is bad!  What should I do?_'  

A - Check Naru for injuries, carefully respecting her privacy while maintaining a professional attitude at all times.

B - It looks like it's time for some Mouth-to-Mouth!

C - Scream out the years of pent-up aggression you have built up after years of her abuse while she's still unconscious.  **DIE, YOU VIOLENT LITTLE BITCH, DIE!**

D - Resurrect her with your tears.

Keitaro was frozen with indecision when a strong female voice called out to him.

"…Urashima!  What are you doing over Naru-sempai's unconscious body?!"  Turning, Keitaro saw Motoko running towards him.  He had about five seconds to come up with an (probably futile) excuse.

A - "Naru's fainted!  You've got to get help!"

B -"Um… just passing through?"

C - "Naru's dead!  Finally!  I'm free from her constant insults and abuse!  Yippee!!"

D - "It was consensual, I swear it!!!"

Motoko paused when she saw how pale Naru was.  Leaning down, she checked Naru carefully.  "It's just a minor concussion, she should be all right.  I'll head back to Hinata Inn and call a doctor; you stay here and watch her.  And Urashima!  If she dies, I'll punish you!"  Motoko ran off, leaving Keitaro and Naru alone.  Keitaro carefully moved Naru onto her side so she could breathe better, her face cushioned by his knee as he covered her with his jacket.

"…mmm…" Naru blinked drowsily.  '_Wha-what happened…?  Where am I?_'  Looking up, she noticed Keitaro staring down at her worriedly.  '_Right…I slipped and fell after Keitaro said…that…how stupid of me.  He's probably worried out of his mind now._'  Naru breathed deeply.  '_I'm lucky I didn't break my neck.  Mm…this is pretty comfortable, actually…Keitaro smells pretty good…he smells like ---._'

A - Sweat.

B - Vanilla.

C - Salt.

D - Keitaro.

E - Perfume.

F - Kitsune.

G - Mold.

H - Seta.

I - All of the above.

"Naru?  Naru, are you all right?  Can you hear me?"  '_Keitaro sounds really worried…are those tears on his face?_'  Naru nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, Keitaro…thank you…" She felt Keitaro shift with relief.

"Thank goodness!  I was so worried!"  She smiled up at him.

"You know, I could get used to this…" Keitaro blushed and looked away.

"Ah…Naru…I really was worried about you…and I'm sorry about upsetting you, it's my fault…" Naru shook her head as she looked up at Keitaro.

"It's all right… by the way, there's something in my coat for you."  Keitaro blinked and checked a pocket.  "Oh…it's ---!"

A - A tissue!

B - A pencil!

C - The Necronomicon!

D - LINT!! 

Naru snorted.  

"No, baka.  Check the other pocket."

"Oh…right!  Wow…it's ---!"

A - A box of Tama-shaped chocolates and a card labeled 'For Keitaro'!

B - A photosticker of Naru and Keitaro and a card labeled 'For Keitaro'!

C - MORE LINT!!! 

D - A box of Tama-shaped chocolates and a card labeled 'For Seta'!!!

Keitaro looked at Naru with surprise.  "Is this…for me?"  She nodded.

"Yes…Happy Valentine's Day, Keitaro."  Keitaro slowly leaned towards Naru.  Naru blushed at the look in Keitaro's eyes.  '_He's coming closer…what should I do??_'

A - Smooch!

B -  Punch!

C - Hit him!  With a stick!

D - All of the above!

As the two were about to touch, Keitaro jolted back.

"I'm sorry…you're hurt, I shouldn't take advantage of you."  As he spoke, rain began to fall.  Within moments, the two were standing in a downpour.

"We should start heading back, ne Keitaro?"

"Yeah."  Keitaro carefully supported Naru under his arm, and the two began walking towards Hinata Inn.

"Hey, Keitaro…"

"Hmm…?"  Keitaro turned around as Naru looked at him.

"This day has made me think about our future…I was wondering…---?"

A - Do you love me?

B - Do you still want to get into Toudai with me?"

C - Do I make you horny, baby?  Do I?  Do I **really**?

D - Do you think Kitsune and I make a cute couple?

Keitaro nodded.

A - "Always and forever, Naru." *smooches*

B - "Do I look like I care?" *heavy sarcasm*

C - "YES!  YES!  MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!" ***SMOOCHES***

D -  "I \/\/U\/\/L3Z J00 /\/4RU!!!" [Translation: My heart belongs to you, beloved.]

_…And so Keitaro and Naru's Valentine's Day adventure ended…_

What happened afterwards, you wonder?  Well, perhaps you should decide!

**Ending #1**:  The two lovers went on to Tokyo U, where all their dreams came true and they finally got married and had two beautiful children, Narusegekei and Keitasegewa!

**Ending #2**:  Keitaro and Naru confessed their love for each other, but the relationship was doomed to failure.  Naru broke up with him and went on to Tokyo U, while Keitaro became the manager of Anna Miller's and spent his days staring longingly at the waitresses.  Eventually, he and Mutsumi married and lived happily ever after.

**Ending #3**:  Despite their mutual interest in Deep-Sea Pumpkin-Carving, Naru and Keitaro eventually went their separate ways.  Naru ran off with Seta to travel around the world, while Keitaro stayed at home and ate at Anna Miller's every day.  Oh, and Keitaro occasionally had sex with Kitsune, but it was strictly casual.

**Ending #4**:  Despite their mutual interest in Bad Fanfiction, Naru and Keitaro eventually went their separate ways.  Naru ran off with Kitsune to job-hop all over Japan, while Keitaro stayed at home and ate at Anna Miller's every day.  Oh, and Keitaro occasionally had sex with Seta, but it was strictly casual.

**_ The End! _**

You now have four choices!

A - Review the fic! (Please?)

B - Flame the fic! (Go ahead, I'll take it like a man!)

C - Add fic to favorites and read all my other fics! (Preferred choice ^_~)

D - Leave without reviewing! (There is a Special Place in Hell for You People…)


End file.
